L'amour, triomphe-t-il de toutes les épreuves ?
by anglios
Summary: Zoro est un épéiste au service de la famille de la Princesse Vivi. Il va rencontrer bien des épreuves.


Notes : Les personnages appartiennent à Eiichirō Oda

C'est ma première fanfiction, soyez indulgent s'il vous plait.

Le couple : Zoro x Smoker

Cette fanfiction est du yaoi. Donc un couple d'homme, ne lisez pas si vous n'aimez pas ce genre d'histoire

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 : Le réveil<p>

Il existe un royaume appeler Alabasta, ou régner la paix. Le soleil venais de se lever, les rues étaient calme, jusqu'à ce qu'un crie se fasse entendre depuis le palais.

- Aaaaahhhhhhhhh, cria un jeune homme en tombant de son lit, pourquoi tu me réveille si tôt ?

- Hihihi, tu sais très bien qu'il faut se lever tôt pour mieux retenir ses leçon, mon cher Luffy. Et si tu pose la question, ton chapeau est sur la table de nuit à côté de toi. Répondit une jeune femme au long cheveux noir.

- Mais Robin, il est que 6 heure, répondit le dis Luffy, tout en mettant son chapeau de paille sur sa tête.

- Ho, tu sais enfin lire l'heure, Luffy, dit une jeune fille rousse qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre de Luffy, d'un air surprise mais avec un ton moqueur.

- Tu as vue sa Nami, je suis fort, renchérie Luffy.

- Il est sérieux quand il dis, pensa Nami. Oui, très fort ! avec une pointe d'humour, n'est pas Robin.

- Oui, il fais beaucoup de progrès, renchérie Robin en essayant de ne pas rire face à la bêtise de Luffy.

Tendis que les filles riaient, un jeune homme au cheveux vert marcher dans les couloirs avec l'air d'une personne mal réveiller. Il arrivait juste devant une grande porte où des rirent pouvais s'entendre à l'autre bout du couloir. Il ouvre la grande porte et rentre dans piece qui n'est autre que la chambre de Luffy.

- Vous êtes encore entrain de vous moquer de Luffy, ragea le vert, vous êtes énervantes (génial au moins un qui défend le Luffy), à cause de vous je n'ai pas pu dormir longtemps, vous auriez pu vous moquer de lui plus tard. (raté il veut juste dormir)

- Zoro, ce n'ai pas la peine de dire ça, vu que tu va dormir pratiquement toutes la journée, le sourire de Nami montrer bien quel voulais embêter Zoro.

- Vous avez pas un fini de rire, le cuistot au sourcil bizarre m'a demandé de vous signaler que le petit déjeuné est prêt, maugréa Zoro.

- Petit déjeuné, j'ai faim, à moi la bouf ! Luffy partie en courant jusqu'à la salle à manger.

- Il ne pense vraiment qu'à son estomac, le ton de Nami avait fais apparaître sa déception. Bon, si Sanji dit que c'est prêt alors allons rejoindre Luffy avant qu'il ne mange tout.

- AH ! Et la princesse Vivi veux nous voir. Elle aimerai nous dire quelque chose.

- Ah bon, qu'est ce qu'elle veut ? Interrogea Robin

- Aucune idée Robin, si on veut le savoir, il faut aller manger, répondit Zoro. Elle va nous le dire au petit déjeuné.

Robin, Nami et Zoro quittèrent la chambre, pour aller dans la grande salle à manger. Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs calmement. Quand ils virent un garçon avec un long nez.

- Salut Ussop, Tu va bien ? Demanda Robin, Tu as eut la nouvel ?

- Salut les amis, je vais bien. Tu le sais bien Robin un grand homme comme moi ne peut que aller bien, et vous ? Répondit le dit Ussop. Oui, je sais Vivi veux nous voir, et je me demande bien ce qu'elle veux nous dire.

- Un homme, tu parles, au premier danger tu te cache, exclama Zoro. Bon, magne toi, on ne va pas rester planter la toute la journée.

Le ton un peu haut de Zoro fit taire Ussop et ils repartirent dans le calme et en arrivèrent enfin dans la grande sale, où tout le monde était réunie et assis à table. Luffy tapais avec ses couvert sur la table, tout en criant qu'il avait faim, "un vrai gamin" pensa Zoro.

À la gauche de luffy, il y avait un mec grand avec des cheveux bleu cour et des épaule plutôt imposante. C'était Franky, lui on le remarquerai vite avec sa chemise ouverte et juste un sous vêtement pour le bas. On pouvait dire que c'est habit était simple et "au moins il a pas grand chose à enlever pour aller sous la douche" songea zoro. À côté de Franky, il y avait Chopper, un renne qui porte un grand chapeau de couleur rose surmonté d'une petite croix blanche.

Ensuite à la droite de luffy, il y avait Brook, un squelette vivant, Sanji, cheveux mi-long blond et des sourcils en spiral. Robin s'installa à coté de Franky. Usopp et Nami s'assirent à côté de Sanji.

Zoro mis du temps avant de s'asseoir à la gauche de Robin.

- Bonjour vous tous, alors vous savez pourquoi on est convoqué tous ici ? Lança Zoro.

- Bonjour, bien dormi ? Demanda Brook, euh non, tu pense que c'est grave ?

- Oui, j'ai bien dormi, répondit Zoro, j'espère que non.

Le silence retomba dans les pièce. Ils mangèrent dans les calme absolue, enfin avec le bruit des assiettes. Ils restèrent assis jusqu'à la fin petit déjeuné, quand la princesse Vivi :

- Bonjour les amies, j'espère que vous avez bien mangé, commença Vivi. Tout d'abord, j'aimerai que quelque uns d'entre vous viennent avec moi en ville. J'ai quelque affaire à régler en ville, dont mon titre m'oblige à endosser ce rôle.

- D'accord, je viens avec toi, répondit Zoro. Certain soldat nous accompagnerons par des soldats.

- Quoi ? Zoro, c'est à moi d'accompagner la magnifique Vivi, grogna Sanji.

- Sanji tu reste ici, cria Vivi, le dernière fois tu avais tabasser un mec car soit disant il me reluquait, alors que l'on devait conclue un contrat de paix.

- Mais Vivi chérie ...

- J'espère que je me suis bien fais comprendre ? Demanda-t-elle.

On pouvait voir sur son visage de la colère et le fait qu'elle est interrompis Sanji, montrer bien qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui comme escorte. Car Vivi laissait toujours la parole au autres, sauf dans certaine situation importante comme celle là.

- Oui, j'ai compris Vivi, répondit Sanji après un petit moment de silence.

- Zoro et Robin m'accompagnerons ! Exclama Vivi. Bien sur vous protégerez votre identité avec une ces capuche et ces lunettes de soleil.

Aussi tôt dit, aussi tôt les gardes apportèrent les objets demandés.

- D'accord Vivi, tu as prévue toutes les précaution pour nous, exclama Zoro.

- Je confirme et tu n'as laissé aucun détail t'échapper, dit Robin d'un air étonné.

- Je vous remercie tout les deux, pour votre compliment, répondit Vivi sur un ton qui laisser montrer sa joie de n'avoir rien oublier. Les soldat et dame de chambre ont déjà tout préparer manque plus que vous et on pourra partir.

- Nous allons nous préparer sur le champs, répondit Zoro avec un large sourire.

Zoro et Robin s'habillèrent chacun dans leur chambre. Ils se retrouvèrent devant la grande porte palais prêt à partir. Quand le petit carrosse de la princesse arriva devant la porte pour la faire monter, Robin et Zoro se mirent de chaque côté du carrosse, cacher sous leur capuche, tout en les protégeant du soleil.

- Vivi, il est temps d'y aller, montez je vous pris, lança Zoro en s'inclinant et en ouvrant la porte d'un geste théâtrale.

- Je vous remercie mon cher, répondit Vivi avec un petit rire masquer.

* * *

><p>Au même moment, un grand type, un peu grognon crier sur ses subordonnés.<p>

- Qu'est ce que vous faite ici ? Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas entrain de travailler ? Gueule un type avec deux cigare dans la bouche.

- Euh... désolé cap ... capitaine Smoker, on s'y met tout de suite. Bégaya un policier.

- BOUGEZ VOUS LE CUL ! hurla le dit Smoker.

Tout le commissariat se mit travailler en silence. On entendais les mouches volé. Une jeune femme entra dans la pièce. Elle a les yeux marrons et des cheveux long, noir, elle porte des lunettes.

- Bonjour Tashigi ! Lança Smoker, alors votre rapport ?

- Bonjour capitaine Smoker, répondit Tashigi en rougissant et en s'inclinant. Rien à signaler, pour le moment la ville est calme. Aucun vole d'objet n'a été signaler, on peut dire que notre pays est en sécurité et le taux de crime est vraiment très bas.

- Tu as raison Tashigi, les bandit se font rare de nos jour, et tant mieux pour nous, répondit Smoker. Il faut dire que notre pays ne cherche pas la guerre et il est généralement en pays avec les autres pays.

- Vous avez raison capitaine Smoker, acquiesça Tashigi.

- Les gars, Vous pouvez aller vous reposer aujourd'hui ! Exclama Smoker.

- Ooouuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! crièrent en cœur tous les policier.

Tous les policiers partirent du commissariat. Le lieutenant Tashigi et le capitaine Smoker étaient les derniers à sortir.

- Bonne journée Capitaine Smoker, déclara Tashigi.

- Bonne journée à toi aussi Tashigi, répondit Smoker.

Ils se séparèrent devant un carrefour. Smoker alla dans le centre ville pour se balader un peu et Tashigi rentra chez elle.

* * *

><p>Angélios: Alors comment vous trouvez ce premier chapitre, j'accepte toutes les remarques. J'ai essayé de faire le moins de faute possible (je me suis même relu, c'est un miracle pour moi). Je ferrai même des dialogues entre moi et les personnages si vous voulez à la fin de chaque chapitre (personnellement je trouve ça marrant). Ou alors j'inventerai des personnages, comme vous voulez. Je suivrai vos précieux conseille.<p> 


End file.
